


Blood Brothers

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood Brothers, Gen, Guilty Steve, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve learns something about Danny when he is injured on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is so old. I wrote it back during season one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Waking up: easy right? It was the natural effect after sleep. But this time, for Danny, it was harder than usual. His eyelids weren't under his control, but under the control of whoever glued them shut. His head was throbbing in time with his heart, and his chest felt as if somebody had taken a running start and leapt atop of him. He couldn't quite remember what happened, it was mostly a blur of colors, loud noises, and pain; lots and lots of pain.

With one last, ditch effort he managed to peel heavy eyelids open. The room blurred for a second, the dim, florescent lights killing his aching head. A noise, he could only describe as a crude imitation of a buzz saw, also didn't help. He let his head loll across the bed he was lying in, spotting a snoozing McGarrett.

Steve's feet were resting on the mattress, his arms crossed as he sat in a clearly uncomfortable hospital chair… Wait hospital? Why was Danny in the hospital? Had the pain been worse than he thought? He had to know what happened.

"Steve," he rasped out, his voice so unlike its usual timbre. He tried clearing his dry throat and managed a semi-louder whisper/croak, "Steven."

The SEAL stirred, rubbing sleep from his eyes, only to straighten when he realized Danny was awake. "Oh, thank God."

"Thank God? What the hell…" Danny took in a deep breath, the fact that he ran out of air and his chest hurt when he breathed scared the Jersey native. Was he dying? No, he couldn't be dying. He wasn't leaving Grace in the care of Step Stan and his _craptastic_ version of parenting.

"Relax," Steve said resting his hand on Danny's arm. "A bullet nicked your lung."

"How?" Danny asked when he was capable of speaking.

"Um…" At least Steve had the decency to look apologetic. Not that Danny was surprised he ended up in the hospital because of his partner. It wasn't the first time. "We… We…"

"You know what," Williams interrupted managing to raise his hand halfway off the bed. "Tell me later. I am way too tired to yell at you now."

"Duly noted," Steve murmured. He leaned back in his seat, eyes locked on the floor. They were quiet for a few seconds. He then met Danny's eyes and tentatively said, "I did learn something while you were out."

"What? To call for backup," Williams whispered his eyes closing.

"No, we have the same blood type."

Danny's eyes flew open, he shook his head once, "No."

"The doctors needed blood," McGarrett responded with a shrug.

"So you… That means…"

"You are now officially my blood brother, Danno," Steve said with a ghost of a smile.

"Great," Danny muttered. What he wanted to say was ' _Now I'm going to run into dangerous situations without a care for my safety while simultaneously trying to decide which karate move would be the coolest. Not to mention, I'll steal the keys to cars that are not mine, nearly make my partner puke because I can't go the speed limit, and otherwise be the biggest jackass on the planet_.' But Danny was pretty sure he would pass out from the exertion. So, he opted to save it for later. Besides, the mere effort of just thinking of the long rant made him tired, his eyelids already starting to droop.

"Go back to sleep, Danno. I'll be here when you wake up." As the Jersey native sunk back into sleep, he was sure he heard Steve mutter, "Blood brother."


End file.
